Podriamos ser extraños
by marieblackvolturi
Summary: Se conocieron, se enamoraron y decidieron casarse, todo iba bien hasta que descubrieron algo que cambiaria sus vidas y su oportunidad para ser felices. Ellos eran hermanos/// todos humanos.


**Summary: Se conocieron, se enamoraron y decidieron casarse, todo iba bien hasta que descubrieron algo que cambiaria sus vidas y su oportunidad para ser felices. Ellos eran hermanos**

**Disclaimers: Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama del fict  
esta trama puede parecer _chocante_ o desagradable para algunas personas, por lo cual si es ese el caso le pido que se abstenga de leer.**

**Este fict esta inspirado en la canción "We might as well be strangers" de Keane.**

**

* * *

  
**

Capitulo uno: La verdad.

(Edward P.O.V)

-No sé cómo llegamos a esto, la sangre llama y nosotros malinterpretamos ese llamado- dijo Bella limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-No fue culpa nuestra, nosotros no sabíamos nada- dije acercándome a la cama en donde ella estaba sentada.

Quería ante todo acariciarla, tenerla entre mis brazos, calmar sus nacientes e infinitas lágrimas; nosotros éramos simples víctimas de la inescrupulosa infidelidad de mi padre y de su madre. La conocí, me enamoré, ella se enamoró, nos amamos tantas veces y sin embargo justo ahora, que ella conocería a mi familia y yo a la de ella vienen nuestros padres y nos cuentan toda la maldita verdad.

Me senté junto a ella, estiré mi mano para acariciar su cabellera pero ella se apartó bruscamente de mí.

-No me toques Edward- dijo soltando un mar de lagrimas.

-Me siento como una basura, me siento asquerosa; todo este tiempo estuve despertando en las mañanas al lado de mi medio hermano- soltó haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo.

-Ellos tienen la culpa Bella, no tu- dije arrodillándome junto a ella.

-Eso no cambia nada de lo que pasó, no cambia absolutamente nada- dijo entre sollozos.

-Chicos soy yo, Emmett, abran la puerta- dijo mi hermano mayor golpeando furiosamente desde el otro lado.

-Dile que se vaya por favor, necesito estar sola, necesito asimilar lo que está pasando- murmuró Bella levantándose del suelo.

Salí de la habitación, la que durante un año había compartido con ella, la dejé sola como ella quería; yo también necesitaba estar solo, me disculpé con Emmett y agradecí que entendiera lo difícil de la situación y accediera a dejarme solo.

Me tumbé en el sofá y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido buscándole respuesta a muchas de las preguntas que se iban formulando en mi cabeza.

La conocí en una fiesta de Harvard en Cambridge hace tres años, ella venia desde Phoenix, yo desde Forks; el nombre de mi pueblo le sonó familiar, me contó que su padre era el jefe de policía del pueblo en donde yo me crié, su madre había trabajado como enfermera en el hospital y se fue con ella teniendo pocos meses de nacida argumentando que odiaba el frio y la oscuridad de Forks.

Yo le conté que mi padre trabajó en ese hospital como médico y que siempre había vivido ahí, le conté que tenía un hermano mayor y una hermana menor, en fin, le dije que tenía la familia perfecta.

Desde que la vi supe que algo me unía a ella, le pedí su número de teléfono y al día siguiente la llamé, empezamos con citas inocentes, a veces íbamos al cine, otras veces solo íbamos por un café.

Cuando empecé las clases mi sorpresa fue grata al darme cuenta de que ella era mi compañera, desde ese entonces que éramos inseparables.

A los meses de amistad, mi amor por ella saltó a la vista, me declaré como lo hace un quinceañero, la amaba con toda mi alma y aquella muchacha de cabello castaño, ojos chocolate y mejillas rosadas me amaba a mí.

En sus besos y sus abrazos descubrí el cielo, y exactamente hace un año decidimos vivir juntos; rentamos este apartamento, compramos un perro, compartíamos la cama, yo la despertaba con un beso y ella amanecía entre mis brazos.

Todo era perfecto, todo hasta que le pedí matrimonio y ella aceptó.

Organizamos una cena para que ella conociera a mis padres y yo a los de ella. Había llegado su familia y la mía; todo transcurría perfecto, yo parecía agradarle a su padre y ella a mi madre, había preparado muy bien cada detalle, le pedí formalmente al señor Swan la mano de su hija, pero su madre no me dejó continuar.

-Ustedes no pueden casarse- dijo con demasiado nerviosismo.

Todos la miramos desconcertados, al principio pensé que yo no le había agradado, que quería algo mejor para su hija, pero luego mi padre nos aclaró tan extraña situación.

-Ustedes son hermanos- dijo mi padre derrumbando todas nuestras oportunidades para ser felices.

* * *

**hola a todos!, aquí estoy con este nuevo fict  
toda crítica CONSTRUCTIVA será bien recibida  
perdonen si el capitulo es un poco corto pero la idea se me ocurrió hace un momento y cuando la inspiración viene... hay que escribir**

**gracias por leer y por comentar**

**bye!**


End file.
